New Friends New Foe
by Craze O Matic
Summary: The continuation of Sorrow for a Machine. PG13 for language in later chapters. R&R please
1. So the adventure begins

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' except Guile and my own twisted tale of what happened to Shadow, which is in Sorrow For A Machine. GO READ IT! So you'll know what goin' on in this story. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A couple of months have passed since E-102.0 was completed and everyone has silenced. Tails and Guile have been working together on building new gadgets and things, Amy's been happy enough to have her robotic friend back. Shes continued chasing Sonic as always. Sonic's been dodging Amy as much as possible and Knuckles has kept to himself up on the Floating Island. Ominously a new enemy lurks beneath the noses of them all. As well as an old friend and two new one's yet to be discovered.  
  
"So, is that all for repairs and upgrades?" Guile asked, turning to Tails as they stood infront of yet another Tornado Two. The weapon upgrades had been kept and it now had three forms. Casual transportation, fighter jet, and mech. Yet despite all this, the plane was still as average sized as ever. Guile and Tails had done a magnificant job on it.  
  
"Yup, I'd have to say thats about it." Tails replied, looking back at Guile, his face covered in dried oil and other stuff. "Heh, you look like crap Guile." He said, pointing at Guile who's face was the exact same, if not worse.  
  
"Your one to talk Mr. Grease Monkey." Guile retorted, with a bit of a grin on his face. The two had been having these friendly fights ever since they'd met. It was just a little thing they had in common, a habit for sarcasm. "Meh, I see ya later Tails, I'm gonna go wash up and head into the city. Need any parts or somethin' bud?" Guile asked, turning and heading for the bath room.  
  
"Uh, yeah. As a matter of fact I do." Tailes answered running over to a wall and tearing off a little sticky note, and adding some more things to the already filled sticky note. After a few minutes Guile came out, fully dressed and clean once again. Tails handed him the sticky note. "I need everything on here Guile." Tails said.  
  
"Ok, sure. Looks easy enough." Guile replied, taking this sticky note and heading for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He added, opening the door and then closing it behind him. Suddenly with a burst of speed he dashed off towards the edge of the ruins at a high speed. He was just about as fast a Sonic. As he drew closer to the edge he pressed a button on a wrist band and a loud bang was heard just as he ran off the edge. The wrist band had a gadget that displaced the area around him and could create an invisible tunnel in midair through which he could go through, and come back one time. Guile continued to zoom through the transparent tunnel of displaced air, over the water as he watched waves crash into each other. His eyes traced to his left side and caught a huge storm cloud, lighting flashing within it every few seconds. Without a doubt it was a good one. His eyes then moved back to the veiw ahead of him he continued to run. After about a minute he skidded to a halt and into the middle of the street of station square and headed down the street. "Thanks to that invention of Tails' I don't have to take the train again. That thing was way too slow for me anyway." He said under his breathe, chuckling a little.  
  
He entered the heart of station square and headed directly for the tech store to get Tails' items, about 20 minutes later he exited the large building, carrying a duffle bag full of parts, the logo read: Tech Parts Inc. He'd had to buy the bag because he had nothing to carry the parts with. He next headed over to the Grocery Store. They had been a little low on food for a while and pizza was starting to get a little sickening. He once again left the store with a few plastic bages in hand full of fresh food. As people passed by they could only stop and stare at the hedgehog. Never had they seen a red hedgehog with silver highlights, blue hair, and violet bangs, not to mention wearing clothing. The only others they'd seen were Sonic and the rest of his friends. Sonic hadn't been seen for a good while, he was no longer the reliable person Tails and the rest had once known.  
  
Afew hours later, the storm cloud had finally begun to hide the city from over head view. Guile was just leaving a shoe store, his old ones were getting a little worn out and he needed new ones bad. After all of these items were in hand he started to head towards the end of the city, for the tunnel. Rain was begining to fall and he had to hurry, running at half speed all ready he reach the tunnel and burst into full, another loud bang could be heard and the end of the tunnel quickly caught up with him, but stayed about 2 feet behind him until he reached the ruins and then it disappeared all together. Guile continued running at full speed, reaching Tails' place in a matter of seconds and skidding to a halt at the door. He opened it and walked in casually as always.  
  
He took one glance around the room, everything was torn apart, glass lay shattered all over the floor and Tails lay under a table, unconcious. Suddenly Guile felt all air escape him as he was punched hard in the stomach by unknown figure. The last thing he saw before he too passed out was a white echidna, with sapphire highlights on his dread locks. A mop top of blonde hair, and red eyes. He wore a trench coat, lined with blue flames, two silver braclets with three sapphires in each, knuckled gloves, blue jeans, and blue skate shoes. The last thing he heard was, "You'll tell no one of my presence..."  
  
~Who is this new echidna and why has he attacked Tails and Guile? What are his intentions?~ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ok, for those who have read my profile you know who the Echidna is. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get this up, I had most of it done, but I got wrighters block and had to leave it be until now. Anyway, I'm sorry but I do NOT have a new Pain and Torture on the way, it WILL have TWO guest stars this time around though, but I havn't gotten around to another episode of P&T yet, sorry. Flame me, spam me. Do whatever ya want, it's not going to speed things up. Anyway, R&R 


	2. Identity reveiled, interrogation starts

Disclaimer: Ok, uhhh....I don't own any of the original Sonic characters...Just the ones that are mine. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Tails awoke hours later, rubbing the bump on his head from where he'd been jumped, he looked over to his side and saw Guile laying on the floor, one hand over his stomach. He crawled over to the fallen hedgehog and shook him, trying to make him wake up.  
  
"Guile? Guile are you ok man? C'mon wake up Guile!" He whispered relentlessly shaking the hedgehogs seemingly lifeless form. After a few minutes of continues shaking he finally raised a hand in the air and smacked Guile across the face.  
  
"Wake up dangit!" He cried and the hedgehog instantly awoke, looking around in every direction frantically. "Wha? Who hit me?" He said in a slightly angered tone though calming down at the sight of Tails. "Thought your were dead for a sec." Tails said with a sigh of releif as Guile nodded his head. "Same here" He replied. The two of them stood up brushing the dust and dirt off themselves and looked around the room they were in. It was still Tails' house, but from the looks of things, a single by stander would think that the inhabitants of the house were slobs. And in truth they sort of were but not so much as to leave their house trashed like this.  
  
Tails began to walk around the house, picking up various objects and either throwing them in the trash or setting them back in place. Guile on the other hand just stood there, looking around in the darker corners of the house, noting that all the windows had been boarded up and only the lamp on the blueprint desk was on. He could see very well but felt someone else was there. "Something just doesn't feel right...." He thought to himself. He side stepped just in time to miss the white echidna from earlier and watch him crash into the wall.  
  
Tails jumped and turned around in mid air, landing with his fur sticking in all directions and his wide eyes staring at the crumpled echidna on the floor. The echidna rubbed his head for a moment and jumped from the ground, straight at Guile once again, totally ignoring the fox. This time he hit his target, tackling the hedgehog to the ground. The two grappled with eachother and rolled across the floor, grunting and bareing their teeth at eachother. Finally they rolled once more and stopped, Guile on top. Guile threw two quick blows to the echidnas jaw, one on the right, then on the left, and then on the right side once again.  
  
The echidna was panting his jaw now bleeding and his mouth gaping open. "FINE FINE! YOU WIN! Now get off me Project Shadow!" He yelled at Guile, only causeing him to blink, stupified and to stand up. "I am NOT Project Shadow." He retorted, almost offended for being mistaken. "Further more, how did you know he was still alive!?" He asked shortly. The white echidna chuckled and grinned at Guile, pushing himself up and sitting on the floor. "You just told me. Thats how." He muttered.  
  
Guile blinked, confused once again and a snarl formed on his muzzel. He bent down and grabbed the echidna by his shirt colar, picking him up and lifting him a few inches off the floor, anger burning through his eyes. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?!" He asked angrily, shaking the echidna slightly.  
  
The echidna still wore a big smirk across his muzzle, his red eyes filled with defiance. A faint chuckle escaped him, angering the hedgehog even more. "The names Craze, and I'm runnin' from some folks..." He muttered. Guile sighed irritatedly and through the echidna to the floor, standing there for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I still don't like this. First this guy attacked us, and now he says he's running. But from what? No good's going to be coming from this anytime soon, I can tell already..."  
  
Tails watched it all, suprised by the questions and answers being said and by Guiles personality change towards the stranger. He couldn't blame him though, they had both been attacked and knocked unconcious in their own home. The fox swallowed nervously and walked over to Guile as calm as he could as the echidna named Craze sat there on the floor. "Guile, ease up man. Maybe if we ask a little more politly he'll give us what we wanna know. This senseless violence won't get us anywhere." Tails calmly said, though stuttering at the same time.  
  
The hedgehog turned and looked at him and the echidnas head rose a little his eyes raising to meet the foxs form. He snorted impatiently muttering "Stupid city folk..." Guiles eyes snapped over to the echidnas body, glaring menacingly before returning to Tails. "How can we trust him? He attacked us, or have you already forgotten?" Guile said still slightly aggitated. "I HAVN'T FORGOTTEN ANYTHING JUST YET GUILE!" Tails yelled at the hedgehog. "I just don't want my house getting completly ruined. I've got some delicate stuff in this place and you know it." He added as Guile jumped at his tone. They both sighed and looked around the place once again before Guile spoke up. "Fine fine...Lets atleast tie him up so he won't try anything stupid." He walked over to Craze, pulling him back up on his feet and dragging him over to a wooden chair and shoving him into it.  
  
The echidna didn't have enough strength to try anything anyway, though he still didn't say anything. Guile rummaged around in one of the tool boxes and turned back around, a thick rope in his hands and a clearly unhappy expression on his face. A few minutes later they had the echidna tied securely to the chair and a few bulbs back in the lights. The floor was cleared of junk for the most part, Tails was still sweeping up some broken glass and Guile was standing near Craze.  
  
"So then, who are you running from Craze?" He asked simply, his voice calmer than earlier, but his mind actually saddened by the length of the fight. How he longed for a brawl sometimes... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
What'll happen next? Who knows. Just wait there for another chapter, which we'll be sometime before we all transform into giant bunny rabbits...So yeah, anyway, R&R please... 


End file.
